


WE

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 尼爾開始懷疑自己醉的速度是不是太快了一點。
Relationships: Ives/Original Male Character(s) (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	WE

*艾佛斯有男友設定

尼爾開始懷疑自己醉的速度是不是太快了一點。

「嘿，就是這個，等會兒你就會看到了。」尼爾興奮的說，終究還是沒有壓抑住自己的笑聲，那聽起來有點傻，但男人溫和的包容了這一點，他的手輕輕搭在自己腰間，無庸置疑的宣示他的所有權，今天他們實在不該躲在這裡的，透過層層疊疊的薄紗布幕有點夢幻，事實上也是隱藏自己的絕佳地點，有鑑於這場宴會正是因為他們才舉辦的，而他花了近乎一半的時間在欣賞自己的丈夫。

想到這個稱呼尼爾又忍不住笑了起來，男人無奈的看向他，「你不是要我看什麼嗎？」

「喔，對，看艾佛斯。」尼爾清了清喉嚨，逼自己把目光從男人身上移開，老天這真難，「他說會攜伴參加，我以為他指的是惠勒。」

他們看到艾佛斯和一個長相斯文、帶著眼鏡的男子低聲交談，音樂換成了浪漫情歌，接著男子站了起來，對艾佛斯伸出的手遞出非常明確的邀請，艾佛斯並沒有動作，但男子一點都不在意，以驚人的耐心等待艾佛斯接受他──或是殺掉他，艾佛斯的眼神讓尼爾不確定是哪一個──但艾佛斯還是伸出手被帶著走進了舞池，略帶僵硬的跳起舞來。

「你看到了嗎？」尼爾眨了眨眼，男人帶著柔軟的愛意將他的散髮挽到耳後，他很確信自己的妝髮師已經盡力了，他享受男人的指尖在他的耳後依戀的停留，他幾乎要散碎在男人的目光裡，直到男人的微笑讓他的雙眼找到了焦距。

「你好醉。」男人收緊他環在尼爾身上的手，「而且我很確信艾佛斯也看到我們了。」

「我沒有，而且我們不該是這場婚禮當天唯一矚目的焦點，我們要聲東擊西。」尼爾聞言看向舞池，對艾佛斯那個毛骨悚然的視線回以傻笑。

「你該是最矚目的焦點，尼爾。」男人親吻他發熱的臉，抬眼看向他的表情看起來性感極了，尼爾不滿的鼓起嘴，他才是最光彩奪目的那一個，完美的淺灰色西裝輕輕閃耀著光澤，搭著白色的襯衫和銀色領結，一反平時的低調，今天他戴著細小卻引人注目的鑽石耳飾，那是尼爾堅持的，在早上他替男人戴上耳飾時，男人也在他的白色西裝口袋別了一朵白玫瑰。

「我想跳舞。」

「你確定你還站得住嗎？」男人勾起嘴角逗弄他，「親愛的？」

「再說一遍。」尼爾哀求。

「親愛的。」男人吻上他，按上尼爾腰部凹陷處的手很不安分，尼爾又癢又酥麻的攤在男人身上，他有些期待的問：「婚禮結束了沒？」

「快了。」男人搓揉他的髮絲，輕快的笑聲好聽的讓尼爾想哭，「我第一次聽到有人想要自己的婚禮快點結束的。」

「這才不會結束，你永遠都是我的丈夫了。」

「喔，尼爾，聽聽你說的，」男人過於溫柔的嘆息，帶了一點好笑的說：「你完全不知道自己說了什麼。」

「但我想要你。」

「我知道。」

「你是我的了。」

「我非常明白這一點。」

「但我也是你的嗎？」尼爾問，目不轉睛的看著男人認真的表情。

「你不能對這個反悔了，所以是的，」男人執起他的手吻上婚戒，「你是我的了。」

Fin.


End file.
